2012
by Summer.Babe13
Summary: This is the story of Rose and how she deals with Highschool complications. She starts as a good girl, transforming into something completely different and rebellious, starting with her first heartbreak. All-Human.
1. Eddie

I sigh as I walk through the large walkway of St. Vladimirs High School. I started classes here about a month and a half ago, not expecting this school to be different from the last four I've been to. My sister, Lissa, walks with me to our first period, which we have together. I'm a freshman, she's a junior. We walk in and wave to our teacher, Sonya Karp.

"Soooo, you're sure you aren't twins?" came a voice behind us.

I laugh before even turning around. "Mia, we've been through this, Lissa is two years _older_ than me."

"I know but you look really similar."

"Dude, she's blonde." I point as Lissa as she talks to one of our friends.

"Whatevs," she rolls her eyes as Karp starts the class.

I begin to get nervous as I head to my second period. A week ago, on a visit to my old city, my friends used my phone to text this guy I've been crushing on. His name is Eddie Castile. I call him my best friend, he makes me laugh a lot. I haven't had a boyfriend before so I had no idea what to do.

While thinking, I arrived to the gym as I see him I blush and turn quickly to my best friend Natalie. "I know they told him I like him, he said he was going to as me out." I blush to her.

I turn back around when I feel a head on my shoulder. It was Eddie. He pulled me close. By my hips and said, 'So I think we should go out sometime."

"Oh..uhm, sure!" I said looking down.

"Kiss her!" Yelled Camielle, the school slut.

He looked at me but pulled away as I looked down again. He grabbed my hand and we walked away. I never kissed someone before, I mean I have, but only in kindergarden.

"Sometime," He whispered as we walked.

The next three weeks continue like that. I was becoming bored with this relationship. I thought that maybe our first kiss would spark…or something. I don't know. I do know that my feelings are fading.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you," says Natalie as I walk up to her. We walk through the school, it was after hours so we just had to watch for teachers.

"Spill it." I said as she fidgets.

"Well…so I was driving to school right? I saw Ed walking too, so I was gonna stop to say hi but he was smoking, like a lot." She knows that he had promised he wouldn't smoke. I hated it.

"I can't take this anymore. I am bored with him and he is already lying." I said as I pull out my phone. I have to end this.

**Okay, first chapter is short and confusing. I know. But this story is how Rose goes from goody-goody to rebellious. It will have texts, diary entries, and regular dialogue. When it gets confusing just review and I'll break it down (: Its just the beginning. **


	2. Slut

Dear Diary,

After I broke up with him, Eddie seemed like it didn't matter. Like I didn't matter. I'm starting to get depressed. I feel like I shouldn't be alive or something. Like no body cares about me. I did date this guy a month after Eddie, but after a week he started to pressure me…for things I'm just not ready for…. I don't know what to do. Now it seems like Mia is coming on to Eddie. I wish you could tell me what to do….

-Rose

I set down my diary as the door bell rang. I invited Natalie over to hang out to get my mind off things. We went into the lounge with Lissa to watch movies. We watched The Vow, 21 Jump Street, and Magic Mike. We call these our 'Tatum Night', they usually make us get ourselves together…I mean, those abs.

After they left I called Mia to see what was going on with Eddie.

"Hey, Rose?"

"Mia, do you talk to Eddie?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Do you think he cared that we broke up?"

"Rose, your really just need to get over that."

"I can't if youre trying to get with him!" I started to raise my voice.

"Excuse me? Youre the one who broke up with him, you cant control him anymore, Rose!"

"What the hell, Mia! You are _such _a slut." I slammed my phone shut, surprised at my own words. I don't know whats going on with me, I barely cuss, never at my friends.

I can't take this anymore, Im losing my friends and lost the best guy in my life…. I went into my bathroom and grabbed my razor. I slightly pulled down the top of my pants and made seventeen streaks across my thigh, letting out a breath of relief as I did.

Ive been cutting since seventh grade. I cant help it…I fell relieved after it. Like it solved all my problems. Though I know it didn't, it occupies me for a little while. I took another deep breath then stood up. I walked to my room, to my bed and fell asleep, not feeling so horrible.

When I woke up the top of my leg was sore. I jumped in the shower to get ready for school. It's January seventh and we are just getting back from Christmas break. I put on my dark skinny jeans with a school sweatshirt. This school has a dress code: polos, sweatshirts, khakis, and jeans only. It really sucks.

When I got to school I see Mia hanging onto Eddies arm. She looks at me and winks, turns to him and kissed him on the cheek. I so don't need her shit.

"Hey Kelsey!" Natalie calls down the hall.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Sooo, me and some friends are going to the mall on Friday, wanna come?"

"Uhmm, sure. Who's going?"

"Me, Jesse, Lissa, and this guy Adrian. He is sooo hot. Youll totally fall for him." She said with a wink.

"Oh, great…" I told her as the bell rang and she ran off. "Just what I need…" I mumbled to myself.

**I know its short, but I don't have readers right now so im just letting these few chapters, It will get MUCH more interesting with Adrian in the picture. I promise ;) KEEP READING AND REVIEWWWW!**


End file.
